


¥ Brian x Hiccup ¥

by Anonymous



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Atheism, Bestiality, Big Ass, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Childbirth, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death in Childbirth, Degradation, Farting, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Large Nipples, M/M, Massive Balls - Freeform, Mpreg, Petplay, Piss, Tobuscus Lube, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vore, Yaoi, anatomically correct, big tits, cumming, dubcon, huge penis, m/m - Freeform, penis birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III time travels to impregnate Brian Griffin with himself.
Relationships: Brian Griffin/Hiccup
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	¥ Brian x Hiccup ¥

Brian Griffin sat down at the kitchen table, cracking his knuckles eagerly. 

“Time to start on that new book,” he remarked to himself. All of a sudden, a bright flash of white light consumed the room. 

“W-what the hell?!?!” Brian shouted, covering his eyes.

When the light faded and Brian uncovered his eyes, there stood before him a man. With auburn hair, striking emerald green eyes, and a mischievous smirk. 

Brian’s eyes travelled along the stranger’s body, noticing the man’s rippling muscles which his thin, tight shirt barely contained. Looking lower, Brian glimpsed the man’s tantalizing bulge; it was massive. The shorts seemed almost too small. Brian felt a flush of arousal and quickly looked away, flustered. 

“W-who are you?” Brian questioned, curious and aroused but still averting his eyes.

The man smirked and replied, “I’m the man with the plan - the plan to breed you.”

“W-what?!?!” Brian exclaimed in disbelief. Before he could protest further, the handsome stranger continued, saying, “The name’s Hiccup. You should know it, you’re my dad after all.”

Too shocked to speak, Brian simply looked at the man, named Hiccup, with his jaw dropped. Hiccup seductively strode towards Brian and reached for his chin with long, slender fingers. Hiccup closed the dog’s gaping maw and said, “It’s not polite to stare, pup.”

Brian couldn’t help but notice that Hiccup was even hotter close up. Hiccup placed a hand on Brian’s chest, fingers delving into the plush fur. Brian blushed, shifting his eyes away reluctantly. 

Finally finding his words, Brian whimpered, “B-but if you’re my son, then-“

Hiccup interrupted him with a sloppy, heated kiss. Their tongues collided passionately. As Hiccup pulled back, Brian heard a little click and looked down, panting. Upon seeing a leash attached to his beloved red collar, Brian emitted a little whine of discomfort. 

“W-what’re you doing, sun?” 

“Showing my pup his place,” Hiccup smirked and eyed Brian’s manhood, eyes glazed with lust. Hiccup reached a bold hand towards the sizable bulge. Brian looked down and his eyes widened with shock as he realized his cock was already hard and dripping with precum.

“I-I’m not sure we should be doing this.. .It’s wrong,” Brian gulped.

“If it’s wrong, then why does it feel so right?” Hiccup replied, smirking and stroking Brian’s length. Brian had no response other than to moan wantonly. 

Hiccup took a step back and moved to take off his shirt, letting the leash dangle freely. The sexy beast of a man made eye contact with the shy Brian, as he peeled off the fabric, revealing his toned, glistening 10-pack abs and perfect pecs, all topped with delightfully large, erect nipples. 

“O-oh my...” Brian gasped in awe, admiring the fine musculature that stood before him. 

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, pup,” Hiccup smirked and reached his hands down to his skin-tight pants. Fingers hooked under the waistband and jerked them down seductively. His now-exposed phallis unraveled, revealing a striking 18 inches of thick meat and two incredibly massive, juicy balls. 

Seeing this, Brian nearly passed out with euphoria. 

Hiccup aggressively bent Brian over the kitchen table, smushing Brian’s massive breasts against the wood. Upon bringing a finger to Brian’s cloaca, Hiccup discovered that it was soaking wet. 

“You’re such a whore,” Hiccup remarked, “My little slutty pup. Still gonna use this though.” Hiccup procured a packet of Tobuscus lube from an unknown location and quickly set to work smearing the lubricant on Brian’s puckered asshole. A drop of Brian’s delicious ass juice fell to the floor with a plop. Hiccup bent down and swiped it up with a finger. Standing back up, Hiccup brought the glistening finger to Brian’s dog mouth lips. 

“Here, taste it.” Hiccup smirked and pushed the finger into Brian’s mouth. Brian eagerly sucked Hiccup’s finger clean. 

Hiccup lined his erect meat up with Brian’s hole, teasingly rubbing it against his entrance. Brian whined Impatiently, his tail whipping back and forth with anticipation. 

With one swift motion, Hiccup plunged his member into Brian’s cloaca. Brian felt Hiccup’s large, hefty balls slap against his own, dwarfing the little white-furred balls in comparison. Brian moaned uncontrollably, feeling more pleasure than he had ever felt before. 

Without hesitation, Hiccup began relentlessly plowing Brian’s ass, furiously stimulating Brian’s prostate. Brian felt a building sensation within him, and soon was unable to control himself. A warm flood of familiar, yellow liquid gushed forth from his erect cock. Groaning in discomfort, Brian could do nothing but listen to the piss splatter and pool beneath the table. 

Hiccup realized what had occurred, and retorted, “You filthy bitch, you’re disgusting!” 

Brian felt his face flush with embarrassment, “I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself...” 

“Dirty whores like you deserve spankings,” Hiccup didn’t pause his thrusting and brought a heavy hand down across Brian’s big, luscious rump, resulting in a yelp of surprise from the bottom. The hand violently struck Brian again and again, turning his rear as red as the flesh of a watermelon. Brian was almost in tears, biting his lip to keep himself from crying. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson, pup,” Hiccup sneered, mercifully stopping the smacks. 

“T-thank you, sir,” Brian panted out, grateful for the dom’s mercy. 

“You won’t be thanking me when I’m done with you,” Hiccup smirked, eyes glinting with mischief. 

Brian couldn’t comprehend the meaning behind the stud’s statement, until he felt the length within him begin to piston in and out with increasing speed and brutality. The dog, caught off guard, nearly shrieked in pleasure from the overwhelming sensations bombarding him. 

“Get ready, whore,” Hiccup growled, “I’m gonna fill your cunt with my fertile seed.” 

Brian gritted his teeth and spread his legs even further apart, doing his best to accommodate his well-endowed lover. 

“Give it to me, sun!” Brian howled encouragingly.

And give it to him, Hiccup did. At the height of one particularly deep motion, Hiccup felt his cock erupt, spewing a steaming, white substance deep into Brian’s tunnel. 

“Take it, daddy!” Hiccup groaned, grabbing Brian’s red, abused asscheeks with strong, gripping hands. 

The pair remained there for several minutes, copulating. Brian felt his stomach begin to swell with the sheer amount of seed that was pouring into him. Brian panted as he felt his sun’s seed flow into his deepest recesses. 

“W-what was the point of this?” Brian stammered, having regained his ability to think rationally without lust clouding his judgement. 

“Other than giving you the best fuck of your life?” Hiccup replied smugly, “I’m just ensuring my own birth, pup. In nine months you’re going to give birth to one sexy son of a bitch - me!” Hiccup punctuated this statement with a quick slap to Brian’s ass. 

“Oo-oh, okay,” Brian replied. 

~ 9 Months Later ~

“Push! Push, baby, push!” Hiccup exclaimed, holding Brian’s hand as he watched their soon-to-be-born child work its way down and out of Brian’s thick cock. The head appeared out of Brian’s little cockhole, and the rest of the baby soon slithered out, too. 

Upon being born, the baby let out a mighty cry, announcing his arrival to the world. 

“Happy birthday, me,” Hiccup smirked and quickly wrapped the baby up in a towel. 

Turning to his lover, Hiccup gave Brian a congratulatory smack on the ass and remarked, “Good job, pup.” 

But there was no response. No whimper of pleasure, no utterance of “thank you, sir“, there was just silence. 

Hiccup glanced up at Brian’s face and saw that he was dead, having perished while giving birth to baby Hiccup. 

“Oh no! My beloved Brian,” Hiccup cried out with fury, and took the dog’s face in his hands. 

Unable to process this catastrophe, Hiccup turned to the only emotion he was ever good at expressing - lust. Hiccup shuffled his pants down, crying and kissing the deceased dog. He quickly lined his throbbing member up with Brian’s gaping whole and plunged inside. Sobbing, Hiccup sawed his length in and out of his late lover. 

When the time came, Hiccup pulled his ready-to-cum cock free from Brian’s gripping snatch and let loose several volleys of pearly cum over Brian’s body, thoroughly coating the dog’s fur. Soon after his load was finished, Hiccup felt himself overcome with another need, and unable to stop himself, he felt a hush of warm yellow fluid spray forth from his cocktip, splashing down onto the cum-matted fur. 

Still crying, Hiccup gave his member a brief slap, shaking loose the remaining droplets of piss. Reaching up to wipe away his tears, something caught Hiccup’s eye - Brian’s paw twitched. First the front left one, then the right one, then the back paws. Then Brian’s eyes shuddered open, his beautiful blue orbs sparkling in the light. 

“Baby! You’re okay!” Hiccup cried out in relief. 

“Yes, I am!” Brian replied, glancing down at his body and noticing the mess. “it seems that your sacred juices revived me, sun. Thank you so much. How is our little one doing?”

Hiccup sniffled and said, “The baby is okay, don’t worry, you did so well, pup! I’m just so glad you’re back. I missed you, daddy.”

“I missed you too, sun.” 

Hiccup retrieved the baby and brought it to its dog parent, giving Brian the gift of holding their newborn child. 

“He’s beautiful,” Brian gasped in awe of what they had created and lovingly ran a hand through the baby’s still-wet, blond hair. 

“This is all very sweet and all, but I’m still horny,” Hiccup smirked and eyed Brian suggestively. “You down for another round, pup?” 

Brian grinned and blushed, “Of course, stud. But our baby is hungry and needs to eat first.” Brian moved the infant up towards his ripe bosom, allowing the child to suckle. 

“Why should that stop us?” Hiccup remarked, reaching a hand down to Brian’s member. “You need this too, baby.” 

Brian moaned at the touch and couldn’t help but give in to temptation. The overwhelming sensation of their child eagerly suckling on his teat only added to his pleasure. The two quickly began boning again, Hiccup relentlessly drilling Brian’s sore, puffy cloaca. Brian could feel Hiccup’s erect nipples brushing against his dirty, matted fur and moaned. 

Brian felt a building of pressure inside him, and before he knew what was happening, he felt a loud, moist fart rip through his cloaca, the noise loud and startling. 

“S-Sorry...” Brian stammered and blushed with embarrassment, shifting his eyes nervously. 

Hiccup chuckled and replied, “It’s okay baby, don’t worry about your queefs. It’s normal for new mothers.” 

“I love you,” said Brian.

“I love you too,” Hiccup replied, bringing his lips to Brian’s for a passionate kiss.

Hiccup soon erupted inside of Brian, filling the dog’s creamy whole with his seed once more. Pulling out his soggy phallis, Hiccup grabbed Brian in a loving embrace. 

Curious, Hiccup asked, “Hey pup, what was dying like?”

“Not bad,“ Brian said and shrugged, “I was right though, there is no god.” The dog laughed. 

“What?” Hiccup exclaimed. “You’re an atheist? How could you?!?! You know me and my family have always prayed to the Christian God. How could you betray me like this?”

“Baby it’s not like that,” Brian pleaded with his infuriated lover and son. 

“You know, Brian, all that up fucking made me awfully hungry...” Hiccup smirked mischievously and quickly grabbed Brian up in his arms before the dog could escape. 

“W-what’re you doing, sun?!?“ Brian exclaimed with fear as Hiccup lowered Brian’s delectable feet down into his moist, unhinged maw. 

Slowly, the dog disappeared into Hiccup’s gaping, cavernous piehole, becoming a sizeable bulge in the sexy man’s belly. Letting out a monstrous burp, Hiccup scooped up the baby version of himself and said, “Time to go home, to Berk, Hiccup.” As he stepped into the time portal from whence he came, the iconic theme of “This is Berk” played majestically around them. 

The child is canonically British :3


End file.
